


A is for Abortion

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: The ABC’s Of Let’s Die [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Abortion, Alpha Dominance, Angst, Attemtped Non Con, Castiel Can’t Speak Right, Forced Abortion, Heavy drugs, M/M, Mistakes, Mpreg, Regret, Sadness, Semi Graphic Abortion, Shame, Whore Castiel, abortion protestors, non con, signs of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Castiel doesn’t have the best life imaginable by far. He’s poor, hooked on drugs and lives with abusive Alpha’s.So when he finds out he’s going to be bringing a baby into the world he is conflicted with what to do.





	A is for Abortion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - / Warning / Spoilers 
> 
> If you are very against abortion I wouldn’t recommend reading this. This fic is a little bit on the side of both being pro choice and pro life. It’s a weird mix match and you can take that as you wish.
> 
> The Christian protesters aren’t an attack, I’m kind of a Christian and I wanted to include the scene because it does happen. When you think it should or not protests like this happen a lot with abortion clinics.

The house was deathly silent, the small one bedroom ranch with un updated appliances, peeling dirty blue siding and stained carpeting. The wood floors were nicked and the tables had scratched on the surfaces. The one small couch that was against the last wall was torn and frayed, it’s once poised green color fading.  

Castiel’s breath was the sound breaking the silence, in and out, in and out, again and again. He was perched on the bathroom stool like an owl, his socked feet playing with the cloth of the dirtied sock. The floor was unkempt, the shower a mess and the sink littered with different colored splats.

And on that revolting sink was the pregnancy test that would decide how Castiel continued with his life.

He’d poured out most of the basket’s in the bathroom cupboard so that he could set a timer for when he would have his results. He had found about three different ones, all of them broken, so that resulted to him running out to the kitchen to set a timer on his half working stove. When it showed the countdown for two minutes he scampered back into the safety of the bathroom, his knees tucked under him where he sat on his stool, waiting motionlessly for the beep to go off signaling that it was time to look.

Shakily he took air into his lungs and forced himself to exhale it, repeating this step multiple times. His eyes stuck on the broken doorknob while he waited, his pupils blown wide and his eyes glassy. He was staring off into space, his mind fogging out while he waited for the beep of the stove.

He snapped out of his trance when the ringing of the beep echoed through the still house. He lept off of the stool and skidded over to the stove, slamming the button to get it to quiet it’s maddening noise.

When it was quiet and he could think again he stumbled back to the bathroom and reached for the test, his eyes focusing on the stupid ass plus sign that graced the small screen. Castiel wasn’t dumb, he knew what a goddamn plus sign meant on a pregnancy test. Trouble. Nothing but fucking trouble for him.

He slipped out of the bathroom, tossing the test in the trash before he staggered to his phone that he kept on the table. He flipped it open and searched through till he got to contacts, slowly going down the list till he clicked on a button and the phone made its “drrlll” “drrlll” noise as it tried to connect him to the recipient of Castiel’s call.

_“Yeah?”_

Castiel’s eyes flickered around the room his mouth opening before quivering and shutting.

_“What the fuck do ya’ want?”_

“I-” He choked out, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and quickly started over. “Something’s happened…”

_“What’da mean somethin’s happened? Did Benny not bring the tits?”_

Castiel shook his head for no one to see, “no he- he brought it.” His eyes glanced at the  top cabinet where sat in the back was the biggest bag of meth he had ever seen. It had been there for the last couple of day’s while his boyfriend had been out of town for ‘business’.

\------------------

 _He_ _heard_ _a_ _knock_ _at_ _the_ _backdoor_ _and_ _Castiel_ _rushed_ _to_ _the_ _back_ _of_ _the_ _house_ _to_ _unlock_ _the_ _warped_ _rain_ _door_ _to_ _reveal_ a _six_ _foot_ _tall_ _Alpha_ _male._ “ _Dean_ _here_?” _He_ _grumbled_ , _his_ _face_ stone _cold_.

_Castiel shook his head, “business, or so he says. He told me there’s this guy off in South where the snows popping and he said he’s gonna go get some cheap ass shit to sell. Where’s the tits? He’ll beat my ass if you don’t have it this time.” He swung his hips and smirked, his body shimmying itself up against the taller man’s. “C’mon baby, let's run away and snort all the coke we can. Just you and me doll.” He grinded back against the man and fit himself between the guy’s legs, grabbing hold of the sides of his thick and strong thighs. He grinded up and playfully whined, throwing his head down and then up._

_“Fuck off, Cas.” He pushed the Omega away from his body and pulled out a well endowed bag of meth. “You tell your pussy ass boyfriend to get his Omega in check before I take you on his bed.”_

_Castiel smiled and batted his eyes, “don’t think Dean’ll mind.” He kidded, his hand running it’s way down his body, delicate hand snaking it’s way under his pants and underwear, moving it sensually to give the clear image that he was fingering himself.  “I already cry out your name when he pounds into me, not like he’ll be surprised.” He pulled his hand out and licked up the small amount of slick he produced. His eyes fell back into his skull and he moaned wantonly._

_“Where do you want the shit?” Benny broke his orgasmic noises up with his strong tone. “Last time I left it out you did half’a line so I don’t trust your whore ass.” He slid past Castiel and into the living room where he collapsed onto the worn couch._

_“Don’t know babe”, he hopped around the room happily, always enjoying when the Alpha would stick around for a bit to talk. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to resist, not when I see such a fine and sweet snow white power grace my sights. Why God would cry at a missed opportunity like that!” He cried out, his body twirling and falling back against Benny’s._

_“Will I ever get such sweet coke?” He sighed, snuggling his head back into his friend._

_“Don’t think so sweetheart.” The Alpha joked, his arm_ _wrapping_ _around_ _the_ _Omega_ _._

\------------------

_“Then what the hells wrong?”_

Castiel swallowed, and breathed out his worries. “I’m pregnant. Thought you’d like ta’ know.” He scraped his nails against the wood table, gouging out pieces of it’s surface and flicking the piece away to start over with a new spot.

 _“You’re knocked up? Who cares?!”_ He exclaimed through the crappy phone mic, his voice cracking and glitching.

“Wh- who cares?! I fuckin’ care. I’m gonna be popping out your crack baby and you don’t give a fuck!” He didn’t want to anger Dean, that was the last thing he wanted. But hearing that his Alpha couldn’t give a shit about their unborn pup hurt his inner Omega.

 _“Babe-”_ Laughter rang through the phone and the mic made a loud crackling sound. _“-you think this pups gonna live? When aren’t you high! You’re probably high right now! Kid’s gonna die in your womb before there’s even a possibility of me getting to fuck you with tits.”_ The Alpha laughed and Castiel felt nauseous.

“My baby’s not gonna die! I won’t let it!” He insisted, his eyes glaring ahead at nothing in particular.

 _“No, you’re not.”_ He voice had lost it’s good nature humor and a more stern and forceful tone was used at Castiel’s childish reaction. _“The baby’s not gonna live, and I’m not gonna deal with the aftermath of you gettin’ attached to it and then cryin’ over you bleelin’ it out one day. You’re gonna get an abortion before I get back, got that!”_ His voice had gotten louder by the end and the Omega had tears in his eyes by the time his boyfriend was done with his rant.

His body jerked with his sobbs and he hiccuped as tears trailed down his cheeks. “Y-You I can’t! It’s our baby!” He cried hopelessly.

_“Don’t pull that shit with me, you’ll tier of it once it starts cryin’ and whining. Your body’ll be fucked, your pussy isn’t gonna be tight, babe. I can’t fuck a loose hole. Your tits’ll be fun till you’ve got a bastard attached to them. We’re fuckin’ broke if you haven’t noticed.”_

The Omega whimpered and stomped his foot like a child. “Where’s the money for the abortion gonna come from?”

 _“I know a girl, she’s a Beta names Meg Masters, say I sent you. She’ll get’cha in for free.”_ It was almost as if he had planned everything out it case this happened.

“Okay…” He whispered, his eyes turning to the floor where his feet where stepping on each other in worry. “I’ll uh, I’ll go today.” He grinded his teeth together and sniffled, trying to stop his nose from running.

 _“You do that, hey, i’ll call you later. I’m almost done with this deal. I’ll be back tomorrow, I except it gone.”_ With his goodbye said he hung up on the emotionally unstable Omega.

His hand shook as he put his phone down, his body collapsing into one of the hard wood chairs. The breath he was holding was punched out of him and he was left dizzy and nauseated. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding, an unsettling feeling overcoming him as he felt bile rise in his throat. He stomach flipped and he grunted, covering his still flat belly with his hand. “Fuck” he whispered, his hand trying to masause his uneasy abdomen. But despite his efforts he still felt vomit in the depths of his throat, the hand that came to place over his mouth wouldn’t hold it back.

His body convulsed and he knocked over his chair in an attempt to throw his body over the edge of the kitchen sink and throw up into the drain. He threw up again, more bile coming up his throat as he shivered. After a solid minute of his stomach settling he reached out carefully and turned on the fawcett to rinse the mess down the drain. Castiel pushed himself back from the sink and he took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

He closed his eyes and put his right hand on his flat stomach, his eyes welling up at the thought of what was under his skin. That’s when he remembered what Dean said, _girl, Beta, Meg Masters._ He had to find her, except she could be at any Omega and Beta clinic anywhere.

He shook his head and dropped his hand, his head lost far away as he left his house without his coat or his shoes which he soon realized the moment he stepped outside his front door. But he didn’t go back, if he turned around and walked back into his house he wouldn’t be able to leave again.

So he headed on, his feet soaking as he threaded through snow slush and muddy puddles. The wind whipped at his open skin, his nose reddening and his fingers chiling as he treaded on.

The walk wasn’t too far away, he and Dean lived close to the city and that’s where the nearest clinic was. So he figured that’s the one the Alpha must have been talking about. After all, why would he suggest a clinic that was across town when he knew they didn’t have more than one car so Castiel would have to walk the whole way.

He got some stares from others as he walked down the sidewalk, mothers and fathers with small children that were playing in yards giving him weird looks, like they didn’t want the unclean Omega to gaze at their holier than thou children.

He got cat called once while walking, it wasn’t too bad. The cold must have been keeping most of the Alpha’s inside, to Castiel’s relief.

But sadly it didn’t keep the angry Beta women who were marching around in a circle in front of the clinic, their signs of _you’re killing our children_ and _it’s only a baby_ things that weren’t helpful at all, only there to make expectant parents reconsider their decision about abortion.

But Castiel wasn’t going to let that deter him, he had a job to do and an Alpha to impress and he wasn’t going to let a gang of disgruntled Beta’s get in the way of that.

“You’re killing your children!”

“God doesn’t want this!”

“You’re committing a sin!”

Castiel ducted his head as he passed them, yelping when he walked too close and one of the ladies grabbed hold of his arm. “Your child is a gift from God, don’t be the one to end their helpless life.” She was a typical pro life Beta, brown locks with light brown eyes, a cross necklace around her neck that lead to her mom outfit.

The Omega felt trapped, his eyes widening as he tried to break free from the woman’s grasp. “Please, leave me alone.” He gasped when he finally broke free, almost falling in the process. He quickly turned and ran towards the clinic doors as fast as he possibly could, any hesitation that was there before gone.

He stumbled into the waiting room and nervously looked around at the calm atmosphere, feeling out of place. A couple Omega’s where sitting in the chairs, one Alpha sat next to another Omega male, the two of them staring at him before looking back to the magazeen they were looking at.

Castiel’s jaw locked and he looked at the receptionist who was giving him a kind smile. “Can I help you, Sir?”

The Omega nodded, “yeah I uh- I’m here to see Meg- Meg Master’s my boyfriend Dean said to ask for her.”

The lady at the desk slowly nodded, swiveling around in her chair and standing up to go through a door in the back. Castiel waited while two people talked in the back, his nerves rising the longer the talking went on.

He was sure he was going to vomit again when the receptionist reappeared with a slightly shorter woman, dark brown hair and matching dark eyes greated Castiel. She was a gorgeous sight, someone Castiel could understand others being highly attracted to, if he wasn’t an Omega he might have even gone for someone as beautiful as her. She walked around the side of the large deck the receptionist was behind, her blue nurses outfit coming into view and her name tag that had what appeared to have pulled off stickers on the sides.

“Why hello there, aren’t you a cutie.” She smirked up at him, her tits pushing themselves out. “Follow me and I’ll set you up.” She beckoned him into another door and down a hallway that lead to a soft yellow colored room with different medical supplies. “Okay honey, how far along are you?” She looked down the Castiel’s stomach to see that there was no indication of pregnancy.

“I uh- I don’ know. A couple weeks? I’m not really sure.” He shrugged and shivered from the difference in temperature. Going from freezing cold temperatures to warm and cozy shocked his body, causing him to sweat in his t-shirt and jeans. It could have been the nerves though.

Meg nodded and stepped back to search through a closet full of different medical supplies, all covered in special packages and weird plastics. She pulled out a cylinder shape object that was in a sealed cover, which she ended up tearing off.

“Have a seat up there.” She pointed to the exam table that was the main focus in the room. Nervously Castiel complied, turning around and sitting carefully down on the crinkly paper covered foam seat. He didn’t lay down yet, afraid that that might be the wrong thing to do, so instead he just sat and waited for Meg’s instructions.

“Here, sweetheart.” She walked over and handed him one of the provided hospital gowns, “better put this on, I’ll be back in a moment.” She gave him a sincere smile and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Castiel took a deep breath and the let it out slowly, stripping off his t-shirt and jeans, covering his body with the gown before removing his underwear last. He had just dropped them on the floor when Meg walked back in, a large piece of technology Castiel knew to be one of those ultrasound machine’s trailing after her.

“Lay back on the exam table and lift your legs.” She directed at him, busying herself with the machinery.

Castiel uncertainty compiled, schooching back and then laying down, wincing at the crinkle in the paper as he twisted and turned. His legs awkwardly raising so that his genitals were exposed to the Beta doctor.

Meg snapped on a new pair of gloves and pulled the machine up towards his face, “okay, so to get the best results possible I’ve going to be inserting this transducer into your vagina so that I can get a clear image of how many weeks the fetus is.” She seemed to be trying her best to inform Castiel about what was exactly happening and the Omega greatly appreciated that seeing as he had absolutely no idea what he was doing since he left his house.

“I’m going to be inserting it...now-” was her warning as she pushed the cold device past Castiel’s pussy lips, his body tightening up at the unfamiliar feel of a cold medical device in such a sensitive area.

The Omega kept his eyes on Meg as she inserted it a little more, tears pricking his eyes as he tightened instinctually around the probe. His eyes trying to focus on Meg and her dark hair that was practically his own color.

He let out a breath of relief when he felt the transducer pause and he looked to see Meg staring at the screen on the ultrasound machine she brought it. And even if Castiel knew looking would be a huge mistake, he did anyway.

He could hardly tell what he was looking at really, it was just a whole bunch of grey with a really tiny blob of white.

“Looks like you’re about eight weeks along, which is a more natural way to have an abortion.” Meg commented, stirring Castiel’s imagination as to what she could possibly mean by that.

“Nine weeks and under all you have to do is take a pill and you’ll be just fine. I can prescribe it and you just have to swallow it and stay here for a couple hours so I can observe you and make sure you’re alright. You’ll experience cramps which will be your body rejecting the fetus and blood which will ultimately be the fetus being expelled from your body. It should take a couple hours and you’ll be fine to go home. You still might experience some bleeding and cramps but you will be perfectly fine, if not feel free to stop by if this should continue for more than two days.”

Castiel nodded along and tried to follow as she quickly informed him what was happening and how this was all going to work. “Okay.” He whispered, nodding as another indication that he had heard and understood her.

Meg slowly pulled the probe out of Castiel’s cunt and disposed of the protector on the transducer. She shut off the ultrasound machine and stepped back to trash her contaminated gloves. “You’re free to rest your legs, I’ll be right back with the pill.”

Castiel heard the door open and then close, his chest releasing all the air trapped in his lungs and he let his mind wander like it did earlier. He pictured a happy future one where he was living in New York as a famous actor, someone that everyone would remember. Not a lonely whore who was about to kill his own child. He had a family, a nice Alpha that wouldn’t force him to kill their child. He could live happily and drug free with his made up and ridiculous delusion of a future.

He heard the door open and there stood Meg with the pill bottle in her hand, one of those tiny pills was about to kill his pup, his baby…

He swallowed down his tears and held out his hand for Meg to deposit him one of the pills, the reason he was even here. The Beta didn’t move forward though, she stood still, her eyes piercing into his own. “Did Dean-” she shook her head. Her jaw tightening and her stance turning ridged. She walked closer and uncapped the bottle, tapping a pill into her own palm and then transferring it over to his.

“There’s a bathroom right there, for the first hour I’d suggest that’s the best place but later I’ll provide you with some pads so you can go home.”

Castiel nodded numbly, his eyes locked with the tiny, harmless pill in his hand. He could already feel his body start to tighten on its own, almost like he had already taken the pill.

The room was quiet and Castiel knew that Meg wanted to say something, but she wasn’t allowed to. She was his doctor for today and that meant she wasn’t allowed to voice her opinion. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t suggest ulternitives.”

“Look Clarence-”

“It’s Castiel.”

She shook her head, “you look like a Clarence” She paused and looked to the floor, “you don’t have to take the pill if you don’t want to. I know mothers who take it for good reasons, reasons that it’s what’s best for them. They know that they want to do the procedure. But looking at you, and knowing who Dean is. I have a feeling you didn’t come here by choice.”

Castiel tried to hide his face, how tears were welling in his sky blue eyes, spilling over with his head in such an inclined position. He brought his left hand up to wipe at his eyes and sniffle silently.

“This is- it’s my decision.” He forced himself to say his lip quivering.

“There’s Omega homes you can go to, you can get away from him.” She tried to encourage, but it fell on deaf ears and by the quiet and unconfident way she spoke it was surly spoken before and a failure before.

He shook his head and straightened up, popping the pill into his mouth and dry swallowing it, seems like Meg forgot to even give him a cup of water. He uncertainly looked up at her, his blue glassy tear filled eyes meeting her chocolate brown pitying eyes.

Castiel looked back down, shame filling him as he thought over what he just did. Could he throw it up? He could do it, he could jam his fingers down his throat and force that god awful pill from his stomach, getting rid of it forever. But he didn’t, when Meg directed him to the bathroom he merely sat down, waiting for the process of his baby dying to start and end.

Even though the room was quiet he could tell Meg hadn’t left, for he could hear her breathing. The soft shift in air that he could just, _feel._ And even if for some it would have been a bad experience to have your doctor waiting outside the bathroom you were using to dispose of your child. But for Castiel he felt comfort, the feeling of someone being there.

“How many?” His whispered, his eyes looking to the solid white color of the door that separated them.

“Five” she whispered back.

“Did they-”

“Yeah...all of them…”

Castiel let his head hang, a sob coming out of him. “Now I’m just ‘one of them.’” He cried out, his body shaking with sobs.

“Hey, Clarence. Don’t cry. There are millions of people in horrible situations, situations where they can’t bring a baby into this world. And that just happened to be a kind of situation you’re in now. Not having this pup doesn’t mean you’ll never have one. You’re young, you’ll have so many opportunities to have a baby. And now is just not one.”

Castiel hiccuped and nodded his head, “okay.” his whisper came out scratchy and cracky. His arms tightening around his middle when he felt one of the first of many cramps. He grunted at the force of it and his breath faltered when he was hit with another harsh squeeze of his organs. A meek cry coming from him as he curled into a ball and cried.

“Hey, Clarence!” Meg tried to draw in his attention, “it’s okay, you’re okay, it’ll be alright.” She kept talking to him, repeating words of encouragement and help, her voice kind and soothing, just being there to talk to him.

He was sitting there, crying for over two hours, at one point Meg had even broken the rules and went in to comfort him in a way a doctor would never find appropriate to do. But Meg hadn’t cared in that moment and Castiel had been so grateful that she had done that for him.

By the time he left it had gotten dark and Meg was one of the last people to leave, “you’ve got all your things right?” She looked to the bag she had given the Omega, inside was any needed supplies he would have to use the next couple of days.

He had given her a hug, something else doctors and patients didn’t do, and left with his bag and whatever was left of his dignity.

He raced home, not wanting to be caught by any predatory Alpha’s lurking around late at night. So the whole way back he ran, through the pain, through the blood that was now dripping down his legs. When the door to his house was in sight he broke out into the faster run, never wanting to walk through such a glorious door than the one that lead to his shitty apartment.

He raced inside and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him and then checking around the perimeter of all the rooms to make sure no one as inside. Once he had double and triple checked that all the doors and windows were locked and secure he slipped into bed and turned on the small tv Dean had installed in their bedroom, letting whatever was on play while he dozed off.

But he was woken up by a loud knock on the back door, the Omega immediately on defence as he tried to bury himself deeper under the covers.

  
“It’s me!” Was the loud shout that came from outside the door, Castiel immediately recognized the familiar voice and jumped out of bed to answer the door. Only to stop like he had been hit with a brick wall. The unmistakable scent of an Alpha in rut was assaulting his nose and his eyes widened.

“I know you’re in there! C’mon Cas! _Baby_ you’ve always been offering it! Why not let me this time?!”

Castiel backed up and ran in the opposite direction, dropping down to crawl under the bed, his stomach cramping painfully as he did so. “Fuck” he cursed, no louder than a whisper. He forced his body to shimmy under the bed and yank open the small vent that he used in case of emergencies. He had discovered it a couple months ago when Dean had a confrontation with a couple other Alpha dealers and they were trashing the house trying to look for meth. He had originally hidden under the bed as his best bet but then he saw the vent and thought that it could work. So he had opened the vent and maneuvered himself so that he was crammed inside. It was the most uncomfortable thing he’d had to do in his life considering how long he’d often have to stay inside the vent sometimes.

So that’s what he did now, and just in the nick of time because a second later he heard his door breaking and footsteps walking in.

“Oh Cas! Where are ya?!” He called out, his voice echoing around the house.

Castiel slowly moved back into the vent, trying to not give off any kind of scared pheromones so that his regular scent would blend in with the fact that he always slept in this bedroom so his scent was everywhere.

He heard the heavy boots of Benny as he walked around the house, most likely sniffing the whole time to pinpoint the Omega.

It was like that for awhile, Benny slowly walking around, the scent of him filling the whole house and god was it getting hot in the vent and Castiel felt himself start to slick a bit when he actually got a whiff of Benny’s scent.

He gasped quietly and ducked his head to squeeze his nose so he couldn’t smell anything. He kept his eyes up though, even if it hurt to force his eyes to stay at the edge of their sockets he wouldn’t take them off of the vent.

He heard the footsteps of the Alpha get closer and his body froze when they paused, Benny standing no doubt in the doorway to his room.

The Alpha walked closer, the tv shutting off which indicated that he had grabbed the remote, he was even closer.

The floor creaked and the bed shifted and Castiel held in his whimpers of pain from his intestines contracting inside himself. He could feel the rush of blood coming from his hole, his eyes widening in fear that Benny could smell him from the amount of blood he was producing.

The floor shifted again and Castiel just knew that Benny was kneeling down on the floor, carefully observing everything.

Castiel stayed silent and still, he wasn’t going to cry, or whimper or do anything. He was going to freeze and forget. He had to. If he didn’t take his mind off of the situation his body might react badly in his favor.

The floor and bed creaked again, “fuck! Where the hell are you!” The house shook with the intensity of his voice, the Alpha’s leg coming to kick at the small nightstand next to the bed. The slim and fragile wood piece cracking and falling over in his angered state.

Castiel heard the noise of his feet as they ran away, the door opening and closing. The Omega frowned, confused as to why the Alpha had given up so easily.

He unplugged his nose and took a deep breath, the first sent he smelt was of course powerful Alpha but then a new one was very apparent. His eyes widened and his body convulsed in pain as he heard a loud cry of help from outside his house.

An Omega in heat, a girl by the sound of it, but it could have been a boy as well.

Castiel felt tears cloud his eyes and he whimpered and silently cried. For what he did not know, the Omega being raped, the baby he had killed, or the fact that there was perfectly good meth in his cupboard he couldn’t snort.

But he cried, and he cried. He cried all night in that vent, and when mid time of the next day he heard the door creak open and the sound of Dean’s voice echo through the silent house.

He didn’t have the heart to even cry out, he just let his Alpha sniff him out. And that he did. It took less than two minutes for him to find Castiel hiding under the bed and then move the whole bed to pull the Omega out of the vent.

His Alpha had pitying features on his face before his green eyes caught sight of his blood soaked pants and it quickly turned to disgust.

“Clean that shit up, don’t leave any fuckin’ blood in the vent either. Las’ thing we need is fuckin’ rats drinkin’ your pup blood.” He walked out of the bedroom and lazily slipped to the kitchen, searching through the top cupboard to reach the bag of snow in the back.

He let his body fall back into the rickety wood chair and he unrolled the bag to carefully dump out enough for a line. He leaned back dangerously in his chair and picked a straw off of the counter.

He folded the white powder into a line and set one end straw at the beginning of the line and placed the other end of the straw to his nostril. He inhaled hard and let his hand guid the straw gracefully down the line, sucking the meth up like a vacuum.

He made a loud whooping noise and almost fell back in his chair, his pupils were blown wide and he had a crazed smile on his face. “Take a load of sugar, grab a straw.”

Castiel stood there watching, uncertain the whole time. But he knew not to cross Dean, even if it was something he would regret later. So he forced his legs to move to grab another straw and he unsteadily sat down in the seat next to Dean, letting his boyfriend draw him up a line.

He looked up at Dean and then to the line of meth, shaking off his nerves and letting the straw follow the same track Dean’s did.

His mind whirled and his brain seemed as if it was fried. He felt like he was sinking and flying at the same time. His feet anchored and yet free. He smiled and let out a laugh, “you’re right-!” He slammed his hand on the table. He dumped another line out and snorted it as fast as possible. His memory flickering as he lost focus. “I would kill our kid!” He laughed and tipped back his chair, his head rolling in every direction.

“I’m alway’ righ!” Dean confirmed, his eyes wonky and his voice slurred.


End file.
